


Fated Love

by HaroThar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Character, F/F, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, mentioned Aradia&Feferi, mentioned Aradia&Tavros, mentioned Aradia/Kanaya, seeing eye dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: A short little soulmate AU for ya girls, Aradia and Terezi!





	1. POV Aradia

The thing about soulmate tattoos is that everyone’s is different. Well, okay, not everyone-everyone. There are patterns. Certain levels of predictability. For you, you have symbols on the backs of both your palms and the tops of your thighs, and timers in each symbol. The spade on your left foot is sitting neatly at 00:00:00:00, as it has been since you met Kanaya. The diamond on your right hand also sits at 00:00:00:00, as it has since you met Feferi, while the club on your right foot has a 00:00:00:00 and a 87:02:45:34 in the middle and outer leaf, respectively. You cannot remember a night in which the middle leaf of your club was not already at 00:00:00:00, just as you cannot remember a night in your life in which you have not known Tavros. You wonder who your destined outer leaf is going to be, what kind of person they’ll end up as, what will prompt you to fight with them and need mediated. Not everyone has soulmates in ash. It can, and often does, end up much more fleeting than the other three quadrants, but you and Tavros seem to be those rare sorts of people who need a stable ashen quadrant for the rest of your life. You’re happy with that, honestly! You love Tavros with all your pusher, there’s no one you respect more or who you’d trust to auspisticize you in 87 days from now.

But what you’re most interested in, right now, is the timer in the heart on the back of your left hand. The heart that’s sitting at 00:00:01:20 and ticking downward. You remember this anticipation from meeting Kanaya, from meeting Feferi, the slow inching of seconds that previously flew so fast, the antsy, eager energy buzzing through you like psionics. 

You wonder, now more than ever, what they’re going to be like. What they’ll look like, what they’ll sound like, what their interests will be. Will they share interests with you? You hope so. You’d love an adventure buddy, or someone who enjoys your gallows humor, or hell, even someone who you can just drape your body over and get really physically close to and make out with. Feferi’s great, but you’re often craving something more _flush._

00:00:00:37. You won’t have to be waiting long, now. God, you wish time moved faster. You keep yourself planted on the park bench you’re sitting on. Not a lot of other trolls are out and about in the park right now, the weather is just a touch chilly for those of you on this end of the spectrum. Mostly warmer bloods live around this area, though you’re certainly no stranger to diversity. 

00:00:00:23

You keep glancing at your hand.

00:00:00:17

00:00:00:09

They say a watched pot never boils.

00:00:00:05

00:00:00:04

“No, no you stop that get back here!” someone shouts.

00:00:00:03

Your head swivels around, looking for whoever just yelled.

00:00:00:02

You are suddenly bombarded by a very large, fluffy dog.

00:00:00:01

“Oh my god I am so sorry!” a very pretty troll with red glasses tells you, skidding to a halt in front of you park bench. “Down Pyral! Down! Sorry, he’s usually better behaved than this!” They wrestle their dog away from you, and you laugh brightly, cheerfully.

“Oh don’t even worry about it, he’s fine!” you say brightly, and you see your soulmate lock up, their eyes widening and lips parting. Their head snaps up, away from their dog to stare at you with awe, and you grin delightedly.

“My name’s Aradia!”


	2. POV Terezi

“Oh don’t even worry about it, he’s fine!” 

Your fingers drift to your arm, where your skin is raised in bumps of braille, the birthmarks of your soulmate’s first words inscribed in your arm like they are on many others, but with dots instead of words. You’d learned braille young, thinking your flushed soulmate would be blind, never expecting to be the one ending up sightless but grateful for the skill you didn’t have to labor over while freshly blinded.

Now, here, you’ve heard the words, the ones you have so memorized you don’t even need to touch the skin your fingers currently skim.

“Terezi,” you say, coming out of your brief stupor with a surge of delighted energy. It builds in you, swelling like hot air, and you’re about to try and say something eloquent when your dog makes another lunge for your soulmate. “Shit! Down boy! Down!”

“Oh, you know what, I think I know what his deal is.” You soulmate has the prettiest voice ever oh god. All musical, the sound like sun-warmed quartz. “I have beef jerky in my satchel. Mind if I feed him a piece?”

“He really shouldn’t be rewarded for bad behavior,” you say weakly, wishing you were talking about the fact that you just met your _soulmate._ Do they not know? Is their soul-compass the kind that sinks in later on? “He’s still in training, technically. Seeing-eye dog,” you explain, lifting your glasses briefly to show off your burned eyes. 

“Ah! That’s fair enough, I suppose! So Terezi,” you smell them stand and come to your side, getting closer than most people, “I think you may already be aware, but I have some terribly exciting news!”

“Is it that you’re my flushed soulmate, because that’s the super exciting news I have,” you say, grinning at them. “She/her, by the way.”

“Me too!” Aradia says brightly. “What’s your soul-compass?”

“The first words my soulmates say to me. Color coded, but I can’t see that anymore. Yours?”

“Symbols on the backs of my hands and tops of my feet with timers in them! I was waiting for you to show up,” she says, and her words are like bright life.

“So,” Aradia continues, fending off your ill-behaved pet once again, “What kind of stuff are you into?”


End file.
